


It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it?

by paranovigilant



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is 35 and Patton is 22, Multi, both are over 18 so don’t worry too much., logan is married so yikes, murder is involved so be careful. also blackmail, teacher/student relationship, trans!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranovigilant/pseuds/paranovigilant
Summary: Logan and Patton are having an affair, Darrian (Deceit) finds out and plans to threaten Patton with it. It goes down hill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS HEAVY SMUT IN THE FIRST HALF OF THIS. Proceed with caution in the second half as it gets very murder-y and (I guess) very heathers like.

It had simply started as a mistake, that’s what both sides of the coin said. Patton had initially didn’t even intend to drink with his professor, they just happened to be catching the same football game as the same bar. Logan was pretty funny outside of the classroom, Patton seemed to actually enjoy talking to him and they drank for a majority of the night. Patton had practically begged him to come back to his apartment so the teacher wouldn’t drive while intoxicated and that it was no trouble at all, they had left with an arm around Patton’s shoulder and an arm on Logan’s waist. Both of them were pretty sober, each of them having babysat their drinks and only drinking three in total for each of them so when the professor had pushed the shorter against the door and started a heavy, hot, and seemingly desperate kiss, Patton was not opposed to it. Once they got some sort of sense back into their system, Patton and Logan pulled apart from each other, their faces red and the older apologizing quickly.  
“My apologizes, I had not intended to take advantage of you like that Patton. I should be going home now, I can easily walk back to the car and you can transfer—“ The professor’s ramblings were stooped when the younger pressed their lips back together, breaking the kiss for a moment to mutter. “Shut up and take me, pretty boy.” Logan looked bewildered for a moment before going back to kiss the younger and begun the process of undressing the other. Patton had slowly begun to feel a bit shy against the other, having not been able to transition and still holding a feminine body, not noticing how entranced the professor was into the younger’s body. From then on began a series of blurs of the night, Patton could remember the teacher sucking a series of bright and deep hickeys into his neck that had to be heavily covered up with foundation, the feeling of Logan's fingers curling inside him and nearly screaming at the feeling, the man’s weight pressed against him as he delve straight into his hole and he could feel Logan's heavy and harsh breathes, the way he clenched around his cock when he felt himself moving closer to the edge, and oh the sweet pleasure of being able to hear Logan mutter his name like a chant.

then it was morning. Patton woke up, sore from his back and his thigh before realizing that the professor was gone and the horrifying realization that his professor was married. He had not only slept with his professor, but he had slept with a married man and the worst part of it was that he didn’t even feel guilty. He delved back into the bed, covering himself with the blanket and noticed a blurry version of what seemed to be paper on his nightstand. Patton grabbed his glasses (that were severely smudged.) and grabbed the paper that held the older man’s phone number as well as other non-innocent details (some of which included an excessive detailing of how wonderfully sweet the other had tasted on the professor’s tongue.) then the student just felt his heart stutter and finally got out of his bed to go to his class that started in an hour. The time showed 10am on the dot, giving him enough time to refresh himself and make sure he doesn’t look like he is going the walk of shame from his own apartment.  
Once he begun to leave his apartment with his book bag, he noticed his neighbor walking out and gave a cheerful smile. “Hey Darrian! Heading to physiology too?” The latter glanced at the younger, nodding quietly. “You know I am Patton, we have that class together.” Patton laughed to himself, shrugging slightly before turning to the doors and beginning to walk. “Just never seem to leave at the same time as you, let’s walk together!”  
The professor was having a lesser morning than Patton. He had slept the night with Patton, sweet and daydreamy, Patton whom had the sweetest kisses he had ever felt and quickly became his newest addiction. He had made it back home by 6am, just in time to shower and clean himself up for his 8am class before realizing his partner seemed to still be there and quickly questioned where he was last night. Logan came up with something on the spot, saying that he had gotten too intoxicated to drive home and slept in the car. His partner simply shook their head and told him that he could’ve called to pick him up, Logan nodded and promised to do so next time then was met with a kiss on the cheek, it wasn’t as light and sweet as Patton's kisses he noted. He had taken a quick shower and got dressed, leaving with his book bag and a coffee cup, nearly running to make it in time for his 8am class and finishing through it with no problems. It was soon enough twenty minutes before his 11am class started that he noticed students start to trickle in and when he noticed that Patton had walked in with another man, Darrian his mind corrected, and that Patton came into eye contact with him to give a cheerful smile. The class had mostly run smoothly until the duo caught eye contact with each other and Patton subtly glanced at the professor up and down with a heated look and a small bite to his bottom lip to which Logan dismissed the class early. Everyone had quickly left and also left with whispering voices as Logan had never been one to dismiss the class early, Patton had been the only left and simply batted his eyelashes at the professor innocently. “What happened, Mr. Berlin?”  
It’s safe to say that Patton went back home with a small limp in his step and ditzy as cinderella’s stepsisters.  
This was a continuous cycle for weeks, the professor would end the class a couple of moments early, the younger would immediately bend over his desk once all the students had left and sometimes they had gone out for drinks after. It was a good cycle, it was easy and fun and addicting.

One of their endeavors had led them to the hallway of a dance club, their bodies grinding against each other and practically musing together. Patton was much too into the sweet relief that came with the teacher finishing off inside him and Logan was much too into the sweltering heat from Patton and how addictive it felt to notice the man that had been hiding in the restroom and recording them. Darrian couldn’t believe the sight in front of him, sure he had suspected that Patton was seeing someone and that was fine, Patton was a man of his own choices but a professor? Much less, their own professor was questionable. Once the duo had pulled apart and cleaned up, they begun to exchange kisses again and that’s when he heard it. “I want to leave with you, Patton. Let’s run away from here and forget all these silly things, it’ll be just us two.” The younger had gasped at the professor before kissing him deeply and nodding along, smiling with the brightest smile that Darrian had ever seen. “Oh that sounds perfect, Lo! I love you, I love you, I love you.” Patton had muttered with a kiss after each time and then they had left, hand in hand, unaware that Darrian had heard their entire plan. They were going to leave after Logan’s 8am class, that he was going to call in sick and then they would meet up at Patton's apartment with bags in tow, they’d leave to catch a plane and find somewhere to elope.  
Darrian had been at Patton’s apartment around 8:45am, very aware of how close this was cutting for the professor arrive and knocked quickly at the door. A very disheveled Patton opened the door, gazing at Darrian in surprise. “Hello Darrian, what has you over so early?” Darrian pulled out his phone, going through his photos and playing the video. “I know about you and professor Berlin.” Patton felt his heart drop and his ears begun to feel hot, he laughed quietly and shook his head. “I highly doubt that’s me, Darrian.” “Then let me in your apartment, just let me take a look and then I’ll stop.” Patton had opened the door slightly, to let the other in and subtly tried to kick away the luggage bag underneath his stand. Darrian heard the quiet kicks and caught sight of the bag, clicking his tongue. “I fucking knew it, I knew you couldn’t possibly have been that innocent.” He put a hand to Patton’s neck and pushed him against the wall, the younger nearly yelled before the sound was cut off and he kicked his legs weakly. He kept kicking and kicking until he noticed a bleary figure behind Darrian and then he was freed. He stared back at Logan, going to him immediately and holding onto the sturdy man before realizing that there was a dark red stain burning into his carpet. He gasped quietly, gripping logan’s shirt and felt tears in his eyes.  
“Logan...what did you do?” He asked quietly, staring at the knife that had been lodged into darrian’s neck and shaking slightly against Logan's body. The professor had put an arm around Patton’s waist and held him close, his fingers almost burned into the younger’s side. “He was hurting you, my sunflower. I only did what I could think of.” Patton finally looked up at logan’s face and saw the sincerity, sweetness, and love in Logan’s eyes. He gave a bruising kiss to the older man, resting his left hand on the man’s cheek and the silver engagement ring shining in the morning light. They had quickly begun to clean up the stain from the blood and moved to bring the body back into darrian’s apartment, they used gloves and towels to ensure no messes were left behind, it almost disturbed Patton how well the older had known so much about this, it almost disturbed him. He was still reeling from how much love the other was giving him, Logan had professed that he’d never let the other out of his sight again, that the man no longer needed to feel afraid as he would always be there to protect him, that he was going to love him no matter what and Patton? Well Patton melted into a mess then and there. He had simply believed this was out of self defense, this was a one time thing.  
it was not a one time thing.  
The second time Logan had come back drenched in blood, Patton nearly screamed but his mouth was covered with a clean hand and simple open mouth kisses to his neck. Logan had pleaded for the younger to help and of course, Patton could not say no to the man that was giving him the love he always wanted.


	2. let us adore you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton can’t have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- mentions of murder  
\- age difference  
\- (slight cheating) moxiety  
\- oh smut warning

After the first two incidents, Logan seemed to have not done any other murders after which certainly eased Patton’s worries. They simply enjoyed their home life in the valley side, Logan went back to teaching at a university close by and Patton begun to work at a small town bakery, Logan was originally against the idea of the younger having to work but considering how much Patton fed off of positive interactions and teamwork skills, he had to let him go out. They both had gotten used to their dynamic and often met during their lunch breaks, Logan was more than happy to hear the other chatter on and on about their work. Sometimes, on days where Logan just seems to be insatiable against the other, they take their lunch to Logan's car where Patton is in the backseat, laying his back against the door with Logan right between his legs. 

Patton tugged at the other’s hair, biting down the whines that desperately wanted to pour out. He could feel himself nearing that edge as the professor continued to lick and suck at his clit, there was something about today that made the older man snap and just take the baker into the car the moment they met up for lunch. Logan moved from between the man’s thighs and gave a firm kiss to Patton, their lips rough and fast against each other as they both moved to undo the professor’s pants and kept eagerly trying to keep their bodies against each other. There was few awkward moments where Logan would hit his head on the top of the car, Patton slipping from his position against the door and overall just awkward moments to figure out what to do next but that’s what they loved, taking the time to work together and eventually come together like a perfect puzzle.

Patton laid his head against the door, panting heavily and feeling the long, slow, almost torturous pace that Logan was setting. “Logan—“ he choked out, one hand going to grip Logan’s arm and felt the other slowly quickened his pace. He could hear the other groaning quietly, Logan was never one for making too much noise unless it was dirty talk. He clenched tightly around Logan’s cock, feeling himself drift closer to the edge and trying to hold off until he heard the other’s voice allow him, Patton heard the man begin to talk and he knew he was long gone. “Got a cute ass, perfect for fucking. Pretty little face that everyone wants, even that boy who glanced around and watched your pretty face suck on your fingers after eating that donut.” Logan muttered out, giving harsh thrusts forward when he spoke and Patton had long since came, his orgasm happening once the other had started speaking. Logan couldn’t get the images of Patton getting pleased by someone else out of his head, aiming to make sure that the younger had stayed his and only his. 

Once Patton had gotten back to his work, he couldn’t help but avoid Virgil’s gaze. His cheeks burned with the reminder of what him and Logan did and why Logan did it, it was to the point where the man was concerned when Patton didn’t want help when having to get flour which easily was twice his body weight. They kept their playful banter up, maybe in another time and life they would’ve been perfect pieces of a puzzle but no, Patton was Logan's and Logan was Patton’s. Patton had been finishing up the last of his duties before getting ready to close up, him and Virgil were closing today so that would mean Logan would be waiting at home for him with a warm smile and multiple announcements of the professor missing him. He has felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see the nervous fellow standing, he gave a reassuring smile and moved to undo his own apron. “Hey Virgil! What’s up, bud?” He could hear the other’s light chuckle and glancing towards the side. “I was wondering if you just wanted to hang out for a bit, you never seem to leave that apartment of yours.” He wasn’t wrong, if Patton went anywhere it was certainly with Logan by his side. It’s not that he didn’t want to go out, he’d prefer if it was just them two and Patton certainly didn’t mind the attention. 

“I don’t know Virg, I mean Logan is already home and—“ The other cut off Patton, smirking slightly at the shorter. “Really gonna let teach over there decide things for you? Just break your curfew this once.” Virgil teased, they had always joked that Patton had a curfew when in reality, the shorter really didn’t. Again, he just preferred not to leave the other alone for too long and it didn’t seem like Logan minded either. He contemplated for a moment and decided to just go with the other, that the professor could handle another ten minutes to himself and they set off down the street, mindlessly talking about whatever came to their thoughts. After a while, it had begun to get colder and eventually Patton had stayed he had to get home. “Here, at least take my jacket. You’ll freeze to death.” Virgil had taken off the black jacket he had on, draping it onto Patton's shoulders. He wouldn’t be that cold as he wore a long sleeve underneath and simply wanted an excuse for the shorter to wear his clothes, Patton had thanked him and walked back towards his apartment. Once in front of the blue doors of his apartment building, they just stood side by side. “Oh! Here’s your jacket.” Patton had moved to take it off before the other had stopped him. “It’s—Its Alright really, I have another one at home. It looks better on you anyway.” The shorter had given a grin to the other man that was sure to short circuit his brain and they gave a small hug goodbye. They had stayed close next to each other for a moment, Patton simply enjoying the warmth and Virgil enjoying the other close against him. Virgil leaned forward and he almost swore at how soft Patton's lips felt against him, he could feel the electricity between them and he was sure Patton had felt it too when he heard the small gasp from the shorter. 

“What the fuck?” The two of them had quickly pulled away, looking at the professor with wide eyes. Patton had immediately started to explain, his eyes already filling with tears and Virgil gave the professor a tired look. Sure they had gotten along in public for Patton’s sake but other than that, they really didn’t enjoy each other’s company. After a while, Logan had asked Patton to relax and take a couple of breathes. They stayed like that for a while, just the three of them outside and calming the shorter down. “Patton, do me a favor love and go into the house.” Logan gave him a sweet smile, the same smile that Patton knew would lead to something bad but he listened anyway, he knew this would be his way to make it up to the other. Virgil and Logan had been left along, the two of them just standing their as they watched Patton step into the elevator with Virgil’s jacket still on and Logan's ring on. No one around was able to pinpoint where the screams came from. 

Logan hadn’t gone up through the elevator, there was too many cameras that would see him in blood. He moved from the front of the building towards the back, pulling down the emergency stairs and slowly climbed his way to the window of their apartment. He could see his Patton just sitting down and beginning to drift off, he didn’t want to ruin the perfect scenery and waited until he was sure the younger had fallen asleep. He had done it for Patton's sake, he loves the younger with all he is. The idea of that man, Virgil, just touching his Patton, his lips caressing his skin, their bodies against each other, the way Patton had looked at him like he was an angel. Patton and him were together, not them two and well all he had to do was cancel out a variable. 


	3. xanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton doesn’t remember how he got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- age difference  
\- slight cheating (wanting someone else.)  
\- non-consensual sex  
\- drugging  
\- mpreg (you’ll see)  
\- unhealthy jealousy to child  
\- overall not good themes/unhealthy relationship  
\- mention of past elopement!

The music is too loud is the first thing that Patton notes. His head was already hurting and now, he just wanted to go home. Logan was next to him and currently babysitting a beer, he gave him soft smiles every now and then with a soft kiss. This was his idea of a distraction from the fact that Virgil had been missing for two months now and there is still no sort of lead on where he went. 

Patton knew though. He knew it the moment he saw Logan’s bloody clothes in the garbage can. He cried, he cried for hours and his body was shaking as he realized what his husband had done but he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t believe it. That night, he couldn’t stop imagining Virgil’s lips against his and how wonderful it might’ve felt for Virgil’s hands to hold his hips, to pull him closer and drag his tongue on every sweet curve he had. He wondered if Virgil was like Logan who liked it tough, hard, and fast or if he was gentle, sweet, and soft. 

Logan’s kiss to his cheek and another drink in his hand was what startled him from his daydream. “Are you alright, Patton? Do you want to head out for the night?” Patton shook his head softly as he started to take the drink, making a slight face at the taste. “Is this one the peach one?” Logan make a slight startled face, tilting his head a bit. “No, oh dear-I seem to have gotten the green apple one, I’m sorry love.” He gave a soft kiss to Patton’s cheek, rubbing his lower back. “It’s okay, honey. It just tasted a bit sour, that’s all.” 

They kept light conversation until Patton’s eyes started to droop and his body sagged slightly. He remembers Logan helping him up and getting him to the car, he remembers the drive home and Logan’s hand on top of his, he remembers getting inside the elevator and giggling as Logan dropped his keys. 

What he doesn’t remember is Logan kissing his sleeping body, Logan taking off his clothes and marking his bare skin with bruises and hickeys, Logan slamming his cock into his bare cunt, Logan spilling hard and deep into him. That’s how he woke up in the morning, sore and dizzy. 

Logan was still asleep, his arm draped over Patton’s waist and let out a barest noises. Patton felt his stomach drop as he realized what had happened, bringing a hand to cover his mouth as he let out hard sobs. 

For once in his marriage, he felt dirty. 

Logan had never asked Patton to change who he was. In fact, his personality is what made Logan fall for the man. Patton had the brightest grin and the most musical of laughs, he could charm an entire group of people if he wanted to but he didn’t. Patton decided to run away with him and elope. 

Logan wasn’t a sentimental man, he was based on hard truths and demanded only those true facts. He couldn’t deny the fact that his breath was taken away when Patton had worn an all-white suit and the small bouquet of marigolds he held. He still kept a flower tucked away in a small box at his desk. 

He was still getting his breath stolen every time he saw Patton. The man had gorgeous bright eyes that shone like that sun, his smile could bring a field of sunflowers to its attention, his curls were untamed but a beautiful wave from the sea, and his laugh replayed multiple times in his ear. 

However, there were days when he could imagine having the man beg for his life under him. Patton, sweet and beautiful Patton, with a knife against his throat. Sometimes he could picture having Patton tied up, that gorgeous little face all teary eyed and pleading that his husband thinks about his actions. Those ideas usually stay hidden in his mind behind a masked facade. 

Logan had finally woken up, pulling Patton closer to his body and took in the scent of the lavender hair shampoo. He muttered groggily, his voice imitating that he was also intoxicated. “I feel as if my body was hit by the nearest train.” Patton let out a small laugh, hiding his face into Logan’s chest. Of course, how could have Patton thought Logan took advantage? They were both intoxicated, they both weren’t aware of what was going so they obviously copulated. It made sense. It always did make sense with Logan. 

It had been six months since Virgil had gone missing. Patton lied to the cops that had stopped by during those months, claiming that he had only dropped him off at home and that was it. The reason why Logan had left was because he was getting their school supplies from their car, There was no footage on the security camera because Logan went through the fire escape. Why? Because it was where they had their small porch, they kept most of their school work out there. 

Logan wasn’t home yet. Patton and him both were home by five in the afternoon, it was now nine. He had tried calling the teacher multiple times but each call was met with voicemail and that only worsened his worries. There wasn’t anyone else he was talking to that would upset Logan, Logan didn’t have any meetings for school, there wasn’t any important dates today. He had been quietly pacing and so in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door open, Patton only realized something when Logan’s arms went around his waist. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Patton turned to look at Logan’s loving gaze. There was Logan, not covered in blood or fighting bruises. Patton pulled him into a bruising kiss, cupping the man’s cheeks and pushed him right onto the couch. Logan hadn’t even fully processed the handful of Patton that was in his hands, grabbing the teacher’s tie and pulling him back into a hard kiss. 

It was a night of blurs as Patton rode Logan’s cock, his small pleas and begs were deafening in the room. Logan’s fingers were rubbing against Patton’s clit, letting out his own groans as he felt the younger clench against his cock. This was hard, fast, and desperate. 

If Patton had imagine a certain baker who went missing, those were nothing but his thoughts alone. 

It has been a year since Virgil had gone missing. Patton still had his jacket hidden in the back of his closet where he was currently hiding. There were days of sickness and aching bones, Logan having to give him warm soup and cold medicine, soft kisses to the forehead and early times to turn in to bed. 

What he didn’t expect it to be was a positive pregnancy test. In his defense, he had always suspected that he couldn’t have kids. Logan and him hardly ever used protection, why was it this one time? Why now? How is he suppose to raise a child with Logan?

He stayed in the closet until Logan came home.

Logan found the test on his desk, he stared at it for a while and realized what it meant. There was a child in Patton as he stood here. Patton, sweet and beautiful Patton, had his child in him right at this moment. He wanted to laugh and yell, Patton would be with him forever. He knew the younger believed too much in family values and that ‘the one’ was decided by fate. 

But then, there was the child. This child may be the reason Patton decides to leave, that he would take the baby away and leave Logan. He didn’t know what to do with that information before leaving the desk and went to their room. “Patton? Honey?” He wasn’t sure where Patton had gone, the younger would’ve texted him that he left the house.

There was a soft murmur in the closet, Logan opened it quickly and looked at Patton with a sad gaze. “Honey, why are you hiding?” Patton looked up at him, teary eyes and red cheeks. He looked beautiful to Logan. “Did you see it?” Logan took the test out of his pocket, showing it to Patton. “Do you mean this?” Patton gave a soft cry, covering his mouth and nodding softly. Logan kneeled in front of him, putting his hands on Patton’s knees as he muttered softly. “Patton, promise not to leave me.” 

The noise Patton made was indescribable. Patton made a noise between a cry and whimper, nodding quickly. “I promise. I’m not leaving, Logan. I’m never leaving you.” Logan pulled the frail body closer to him, hugging his body tightly and smiled a bit at Patton. “We’re having a baby.” That bit of hope in Logan’s voice is what kept Patton going. 

On February 14th, Roman Elias Berlin was born. He had bright hazel eyes and stark white blond hair. Patton adored him the moment he held him in his arms, the boy was covered in blood and fluids but he was still the most darling person he had ever seen. As they cleaned the baby, they allowed Patton to wash up as well and made sure he was clean from every nook and cranny. 

Then the nurse asked him a question. “Before we allow your husband in, this is mandatory, is he physically harming you and/or are you being abused?” Patton blinked once, twice, took a glance at his wedding ring before looking back at the nurse with a small smile. “No, my husband doesn’t harm me.” The nurse gave a soft nod and quietly called Logan back into the room. Patton heard the small sound of coos from the small cot next to his bed and went over, he smiled softly at Roman and whispered quietly. “You are the love of my life. Everything I am and ever will be is yours, forever.” 

The baby gave a small coo before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. Logan walked into the room, going to Patton and helped him back into bed before looking in the cot and gave a small smile. “He’s lovely.” Was all Logan had said on Roman, gently pushing a small strand of the blond hair from his face. Patton gave a tired smile, nodding a bit. “Just like his father.” Logan gave his husband a small smile, kissing the top of his head and pulling the blanket over him. Patton fell asleep easily, already aching at the fact that his son was separated from him.


End file.
